Introducción
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Sólo esperaba, como aviso para todas las próximas heroínas, que la costumbre de besar los nudillos no fuera tan encantadora como lo era en ese momento porque, indiscutiblemente, todas ellas caerían en la trampa de los gatos. Fic generacional. Sobre cómo se conocieron Ladybug y Chat Noir en el siglo XVIII


_**Aquí Yatziri!**_

 _ **Me costo mucho escribir esto, era una idea que tenía en mente desde hace demasiado. Debo de admitir que es un medio AU, generacional, se desarrolla en París del siglo XVIII pero conservé los rasgos y nombres de los protagonistas.**_

 _ **Con esta historia empiezo y termino (tal vez) mi paso por el fandom de Ladybug y espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute haciendolo.**_

 _ **Desde ya, muchisimas gracias por leer, por comentar, por el simple hecho de estar aquí.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **P.D.- Lamento las faltas de ortografía.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Los personajes no son míos! La trama de la historia sí lo es.**_

* * *

MARINETTE

 _París, Siglo XVIII_

Cerró los ojos un momento y luchó por aire.

No solía estar en situaciones así, no le gustaba sentirse tan débil. Ella era la que solía poner a los maleantes en una situación parecida. En tiempos de peste y guerra era necesario, pero jamás pensó que alguien la pusiera contra el muro mientras caminaba por la calle.

Sabía que en su forma de civil no era precisamente atemorizante, parecía más bien una pequeña dama de buena familia y a pesar de que lo era, esas no eran palabras que usara para describirse a sí misma.

Podía ver porque el caballero la había tomado por objetivo, pero no entendía las razones que lo habían llevado a arrinconarla, pegarle en el estomago y poner su antebrazo en su cuello con la firme intención de dejarla sin aire.

Un escalofrío empezó a subirle por la espalda cuando las uñas del hombre se clavaban con dolor en su cuello, subiendo como las patas de una araña hasta su barbilla, que jaló con fuerza para voltearle el rostro.

-Mirame – le ordenó, en un frances diluido en las miles de botellas de alcohol que el hombre tenía encima.

Ella negó, con la poca valentía que aún le quedaba, si tan solo Tiki hubiera ido con ella...

-Mirame, te ordeno. – demandó de nuevo la voz, apretandole tanto la barbilla que podía sentir los dientes apretados y doloridos. Su otra mano empuñaba un arma, una pistola, que le hundía el cañon por el hueco de los pechos, el frío metal la puso más nerviosa y decidió abrir los ojos.

El hombre tenía los ojos azules, la marca inconfundible de la mariposa como antifaz sobre su rostro.

-Sabes quién soy – murmuro ella, en un jadeo forzado y lleno de rabia.

Debía de haberlo supuesto.

-Mi dama quiere sus pendientes.

Marinette bufó.

-No es una noticia novedosa, caballero.

El hombre hundió aún más la pistola. Su agarre firme sobre la barbilla se volvió suave, casi repulsivo.

-Nadie me había dicho nunca que fueras tan hermosa, por la manera en que te mueves eres la deshonra de cada chica en la ciudad, una aberración en la sociedad. Una dama corriendo, golpeando, hablandole a los hombres como si fuera más que ellos.

-Todos somos iguales – contestó ella, recuperando el aliento de poco, obligando a su corazón a mantenerse tranquilo.

-No, estúpida. No eres igual que los hombres, ninguna mujer lo es.

Marinette sentía el rubor del enojo en las mejillas pálidas. Ella sabía, cuando recibió los pendientes, que iba a ser dificil; que iban a juzgarla, que iba a estar sola, pero con la guerra tan proxima, con la Ilustración tan cerca de explotar en Francia no podía rendirse, si ella podía ayudar, a pesar de los prejuicios que iban a estar sobre ella tenía que hacerlo, porque se lo debía a su ciudad y a la familia que ya había perdido por gente como el caballero que aún la mantenía cautiva.

-Tienes razón, no soy igual que los hombres, pero tampoco soy tan distinta.

El hombre recorrió con la punta de sus dedos los labios de ella, bajando por el escote del vestido, aprisionandola aún más en la pared. El miedo le cerró la garganta, el corsé le quitaba el aire, haciendo que su pecho agitado se moviera con rapidez. Podía sentir la mira libidinosa que el sujeto le daba... quería vomitar.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Pero la pistola se enterraba más y no sabía que hacer.

Era una gran lastima que Ladybug siempre estuviera sola.

-Mi dama – le susurró el hombre al oido, insinuante. – Deme los pendientes. Con suerte no sufrira.

Marinette le miró a los ojos, decidida. Pero se encontró con el rostro del hombre ya sobre ella, imposiblemente cerca y el nervio le embotó el sentido.

Iba a ser ultrajada, despojada de su virtud.

Las lagrimas del miedo, la desesperación y el horror empezarón a empañarle la vista y un quejido que no pudo contener salió de sus labios en forma de resignación. ¿Cuan patético era? Ella, la única heroína de París iba a ser derrotada... trató de empujarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía y entonces escuchó el disparo.

El aire freso sopló en su rostro con tanta fuerza que le hizo saber que era libre, sus manos se aferrarón a su pecho, tratando de detener la sangre aunque si la bala le había impactado debería de estar muerta, por encima de las lagrimas observo que a unos metros se encontraba el hombre, encorvado en el piso y sobre él la figura de otro.

-Eso debería de enseñarle a no acosar damas. – escuchó que le decía – Hay mejores manera de ganar el afecto de una mujer que con la fuerza. ¿No sabía?

-Eres tú – musitó el hombre en un rugido frances.

El hombre que estaba en pie le hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Me gusta introducirme por mi cuenta.

Marinette se movió sigilosamente, metiendo mano al compartimiento de su vestido donde guardaba siempre cerca los pendientes que habían cambiado su vida. Se los colocó con la rapidez que la costumbre le había proporcionado, Tiki la miró un segundo antes de ayudarla a transformandose en Ladybug y una vez terminado ella caminó hasta su salvador.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que su salvador era joven, debería de estar en los veinte años aunque era dificil saberlo por el antifaz. Su traje lo asemejaba bastante con un gato, sobre su rubia coleta sobresalian unas orejas respingadas y alertas que voltearon cuando ella empezó a taconear, una mano de él le indico que parara.

-Mi señora sabrá de tu existencia ahora. Ya eres un objetivo.

-¿De verdad? Es perfecto. ¿Por qué no vas a decirle justo ahora? Dile que Chat Noir ha regresado.

El hombre le escupió y se puso en pie.

-Mi señora los encontrará a ambos. Hará la guerra aún peor.

Tanto ella como el joven gato se crisparon pero él rió con sorna.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intente. Puede controlar a las personas pero no puede deducir la forma en que estas actuaran por su cuenta. La guerra ya es todo lo peor que puede ser.

El hombre miró a Chat con odio, con un odio que se volvió suplica en cuanto la miro a ella a los ojos.

-Te ha dejado de controlar – dijo ella. Los hombros del señor temblaron, pero no la miraba a ella, miaraba al chico con profunda pena.

-La guerra puede ser peor, la guerra puede corromper la propia alma.

Chat Noir asintió solemne.

-Vete – le ordenó.

-Ella ha dejado de controlarme porque sabe sobre ti, así como la mayoría de Paris. Sabría que me matarías, tu mensaje le ha llegado.

El gato negó con firmeza.

-Vete. No te haré nada pero... – de un movimiento fluido sacó una espada, apuntando al individuo justo sobre el pecho, a la altura en la que el hombre le había puesto la pistola a ella. – si vuelves a tocar a la dama, tú o cualquiera, tendrá que responder conmigo.

Marinette se sonrió a si misma. Tiki tenía razón, ella no estaba sola, su compañero sí que existía.

-¿Eres mi compañero? – le preguntó ella, colocando una mano sobre los hombros fuertes del chico y recorriendolos hasta ponerse a su lado. Recordó las miles de historias que su pequeña Kwami le había dicho sobre aquel hombre que la acompañaría en su labor.

Por primera vez, después de tres años siendo quien era se sintió segura, reconfortada y en paz. Estar a su lado era lo correcto, no había mejor lugar.

Chat Noir le sonrió de medio lado y sin dejar de apuntar al señor le hizo una reverencia propia de un caballero, tomandole de la mano y besandole el nudillo enguantado antes de colocar su cabeza sobre el.

-Soy tu alma gemela, My Lady.

Podía sentir el sonrojo subir por su cuello pero controlo su voz lo suficiente para encubrir el subito cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Eso sólo lo dirá el tiempo, mi señor. – contesto neutral, pero pareció ser suficiente para él.

-¿Qué haremos con él?

Ella miró el pequeño artefacto en sus manos y lo balanceó un poco.

-No tiene un akuma en el. – declaró- Es solo un sirviente fiel de su señora, Le Papillon.

Chat Noir asintió y bajó el arma.

-Ve a informarla.

El señor corrió callejón abajo, sin mirar atrás.

-Gracias – dijo ella de inmediato, en una reverencia atropellada. – Me has salvado.

El chico asintió, mirando a su derecha con un leve sonrojo después de sostenerle la mirada, él tenía los ojos verdes, imposiblemente verdes.

-Observé desde la farola cómo caminabas, eres cliente frecuente del cabaré Chat Noir.

Ella asintió, las ideas de la libertad eran tema frecuente en aquel lugar, entre todos esos hombres y bailarinas se sentía a gusto, ella era, después de todo, una de las grandes promesas de la moda. Su jefe (el primer caballero en poner una tienda de alta costura en toda francia y tal vez en el mundo) le había encargado ser la costurera de todas las bailarinas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es uno de mis pasatiempos – constestó él, esquivo.

-¿Te refieres a acosar damas? – le refirió ella con una sonrisa que pronto sería una risa en toda forma.

Él rió, ligeramente, como el viento.

-Defiendo la zona. Mi padre es el dueño del cabaré, le convencí del nombre homónimo con la esperanza de que Ladybug viniera a él, de que me buscara. Soy su compañero... – su mirada reposó en ella – soy tu compañero.

Ella asintió, colocandose uno de los rizos sueltos tras la oreja y secando el sudor inexistente en las faldas de su vestido corto.

-¿Te ha hecho mucho daño, My Lady? – le preguntó, sus ojos verdes observando cada milimetro de su rostro en busca de algo. Supo que había encontrado marcas, después de todo, la habían golpeado.

-Estaré bien. – contestó. No estaba acostumbrada a que se preocuparan por ella, pero eso debía de cambiar muy pronto.

Chat se acercó con pasos seguros y respiraciones nerviosas, alzando su brazo lentamente hasta que una de sus manos acarició su cara, las garras del traje haciendo una presión tan delicada que le provocaba cosquillas.

Ella no recordaba la última vez que había sido tocada con tanta delicadeza y cariño, su cuerpo tembló ante la proximidad del chico y bajó la mirada. Chat Noir era muy apuesto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó ella.

El gato le interrogó con la mirada.

-¿No preferirías conservar el anonimato?

Ella se quitó los pendientes, dejando que su identidad se revelara por completo bajo la luz de la farola más cercana. Debía de admitir que su forma de civil no era precisamente impresionante, utilizaba colores que, en definitiva habían pasado de moda, su falda estaba llena de motas negras en el color uniformemente rubí, el peinado se había caido por el forcejeo pasado y sus ojos llorosos eran de un común azul parisino.

Pero no quería ser una extraña para su salvador, para su compañero, para su eventual amigo. Ella era muy perspicaz, sabía que el gato tenía fuertes sentimientos por Ladybug, no por nada se le había insinuado con un total descaro jugueton hace tan solo unos minutos, pero esperaba mostrarle con su identidad que ella no era tan impresionante como se le veía luchando y por sobre todo, quería que viera, con le tiempo, que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, del joven rubio que servía en las mesas del cabaré.

-Soy Marinette – dijo ella en una sonrisa. – Costurera.

El gato se sonrojó pero asintió en una reverencia cortés.

-Lo sé, te conozco. – dijo en tono bajo. –En realidad solemos hablar de vez en cuando.

Ella lo miró interrogante, y obtuvo un leve resplandor verde cuando él se retiró el anillo en su mano, abriendo paso al camarero del cabaré. Aquel por el que ella había deseado tener una vida más estable para poder, finalmente, introducirse a él y tal vez, con la esperanza de que no la tomara como atrevida, poder confesarse.

-Soy Adrien. Hijo del dueño de Le Chat Noir.

Adrien. Antes de ese día nisiquiera sabía su nombre.

-Es un placer, señor – murmuro ella de inmediato, siguiendo las reglas que toda la vida había seguido.

Adrien le sonrió con todos los dientes, alzando una ceja coqueta. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, dandole la oportunidad de alejarse aún cuando ella veía sus intenciones de tocarla. Aquella valentía que solía aparecer cuando era Ladybug se fucionó con ella, al final del día, ambas eran la misma cosa y él lo entendía, de entre todas las personas, así que se mantuvo inmovil, con el corazón acelerndo de poco.

El rubio acarició su mejilla adolorida, su barbilla morada, el cuello tenso, calentó su brazo con el calor de su mano hasta que tomo sus finos dedos con la elegancia de un caballero.

Le besó los nudillo uno a uno y era tan impresionante, tan suave, sentir los labios desnudos en su piel que soltó un jadeo que se convirtió en una nube de vapor. Adrien le sonrió con confianza.

-El placer es todo mío, My Lady.

Y tal vez lo era.

Sólo esperaba, como aviso para todas las proximas heroínas, que la costumbre de besar los nudillos no fuera tan encantadora como lo era en ese momento porque, indiscutiblemente, todas ellas caerían en la trampa de los gatos.


End file.
